The Mechanics of . . . Pregnancy
by Siara1
Summary: Chichi is pregnant (with Gohan) and it's her birthday. This is a sequel to Wedding Night, but go ahead and read anyway if you didn't read the first one.
1.

The Mechanics of . . . Pregnancy

Siara's Note: 

1) I made Chichi's birthday in late August. First of all, that is the most scorching time of year. Which makes it rather appropriate because she came from Fry Pan Mountain. Also, I think that of all the horoscope signs, she fits Virgo exactly. Perfectionist (when it comes to raising children), extremist at times, nagging (this is NOT intended as an insult), critical, very faithful, and pure (enough to ride the nimbus). This of course, has NO connection to the fact that I myself am a Virgo ::cough cough::. Go Virgos! ~_^ 

2) The wedding takes place sometime in July. 

3) The waterfall is high, I mean HIGH up, above the trees. (you'll find out about thw waterfall soon) 

4) I know, this took a looong time. Hope ya like it. Give me feedback! My e-mail: sabrinaamy@hotmail.com 

First my limbs stretch, then I reach out my hand to pat the other side of the bed. My husband is gone. I open my eyes with a jerk. 

"Goku?" 

No answer. I sit up. 

"GOKU!!" 

Still no answer. I sigh, he is probably outside doing his morning stretches . . . or something. Time to get up and make breakfast. As I dress myself, I wonder if he knows whose birthday it is today. Then I wonder when _his_ birthday is. After all, it wouldn't be fair if we only celebrated my birthdays and not his. I'll ask him. As soon as I find him. 

It is a hot summer day, and I dress accordingly. Light cotton shirt, and a breezy skirt. I hum as I walk to the kitchen. I like to hum. I need: a dozen eggs, a few pounds of ham, lots of rice, and something to spice it all up. A secret smile appears on my face as I cook. The best way to find Goku is to get him to come to you. He has the sharpest nose for food I've ever encountered. Sure enough, before I have properly set down the food dishes, he materializes at the door. My glance goes immediately, not to his face, but to his shoulder. The wild pig is a pleasant surprise from the fish I had expected. 

"Put that down for now and wash your hands." He drops the animal on the threshold like some sort of cute caveman and smiles. 

"I've got something else for you too." Goku murmurs shyly. 

"Oh? And what might that be?" I notice, finally, that his left hand is hidden behind his back. Goku strides up to me and presents me with . . . a large bouquet of water lilies. They are still slightly damp. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" 

I take the lilies from his hands and hug him. He grins from ear to ear, so proud of himself. 

"Thank you," I chuckle. I told him once that I loved lilies, but I'd meant land lilies. No matter. I treasure these flowers all the more knowing whence they came and the love behind them. "Now go wash your hands." 

He runs off to do so, but not before giving me a quick kiss. It is over before I know it, and I wonder if I imagined it. He is back before I ponder too far, demolishing breakfast. I sit across from him and eat heartily. It is hard not to, with such an enthusiastic eater beside you. When I clear away the dishes, Goku helps me. 

"Guess what we are doing today," I almost sing. 

"What?" 

"We're going to fly on the nimbus and then have a picnic," I say. I love flying, and the nimbus is the only way I can. 

"Sounds good." 

"Help me make the sandwiches and pack the things." I give him a once over, and sniff. "Change your clothes too, you smell like a dead pig." We laugh, and he goes into the bedroom. 

****************************************

//I LOVE FLYING!// The wind in my hair, the sun in my eyes, the whoosh in my ears, all of it. Even the occasional bugs that smack into me, though not as much. I hold on to Goku, not because I am afraid of falling through the Nimbus, but simply because I want to. We are both standing up rather than sitting meekly. It is much more fun that way. When you look down, the ground is so far that you feel dizzy. What a rush, huh? 

"Do you want to go anywhere in particular, Chichi?" Goku asks, looking over a broad shoulder at me. 

"Let's stop right there," I point near a waterfall. "No, don't land. Let's just float beside the falling water." 

"Good idea! If there are fish, I could just reach out and snatch them!" 

I smile, that had not occured to me. Trust Goku to find the food potential of a place first, and the romantic potential second. "Goku, I'm wearing this backpack for a _reason_." The pack is enormous and filled with food, but easy for me to carry. I am stronger than most humans. We sit on the cloud, which has industriously spread itself flat and wide. I take off my backpack and place it beside me. 

"Are we going to eat now?" Goku asks eagerly. 

"Actually, I thought we'd do that later." 

"Well, whatcha wanna do now?" he asks in a low voice. 

I had planned on some conversation, but the way he phrases the question fills my head with . . . ideas. 

FUMP! Abruptly, I find myself falling through the cloud. 

"CHICHI!" Goku screams, and snatches me out of thin air. He holds me close, almost smotheing me a he sits on Nimbus with me in his lap. One hand is wrapped around my waist, the other on my back. He presses me against him, to reassure himself that I am safe. "Are you alright?" he asks. 

"Yes." 

He leans down so his lips brush my ear, I tingle. "Were you thinking bad thoughts?" he murmurs, completely oblivious to his accidental innuendo. I blush scarlet. If I'd still been sitting on Nimbus (instead of Goku), I would've fallen through again. 

"Yes," I say in a small voice. 

"Well don't do that when we're up so high," he chides, "Okay?" 

"Okay." I pause, "Why don't we go down now -- but slowly." 

"Whatever you like, dear." 

I calm myself enough to slip a tentative foot onto the cloud material. Clearing my mind of all thoughts, I press gently into the cloud material, which holds. Smiling slightly, I ease myself back on the cloud. Nimbus is beginning to descend into the treetops. Unfortunately, Nimbus is not used to having two passengers at the same time, so it is a bit clumsy. Branches push past, nearly tearing my clothes. 

Oh dear. A branch has caught on the hem of my shirt. Before I can react, Nimbus makes a sudden dip, and the material is quite suddenly up over my head. I squeal, pull the remnants down to cover myself . . . embarassed eyes going immediately to Goku. He sits there stunned, with a dead leaf in his hair, as if in a trance. His eyes have grown huge, and he seems transfixed by the air rushing in front of him. Suddenly, he sinks in the cloud flesh . . . 

FUMP! 

"_Goku!_" There he goes, falling through the trees with a rather foolish smile on his face, totally unaware of his dangerous predicament. "GOKU!" I decide that, since the baka obviously has no sense, I'll have to save him myself. "Nimbus, go down and catch Goku," I command, then add, "Please." 

************************

Food is what finally snaps him out of his daze. I wave a sandwich in front of his nose and he immediatley shivers out of the trance, his first act being to take a bite of the food without even holding it with his own hands. Lazy thing. I consent to hand feed him anyway. He goes as far as to actually lick my fingers clean. Is it simply hunger? I wonder, as I look into those sweet black depths, what exactly he hungers for now. Suddenly I'm very glad that we're on solid ground. 

"Goku, There's something I've been meaning to tell you." 

"Yes?" 

I absently pick a leaf out of his disheveled hair. "I'm pregnant." 

He cocks his head like a dog, and I think for a moment that he understands, but then an all too familiar puzzled expression spins its way across his features. "What's that?" 

"It means we're going to have a son in . . . seven months." 

"Wow, that's GREAT!" he says, grinning. Then he looks me in the eyes and asks, "Why do we have to wait for seven months?" 

"Because he is still growing, and isn't ready yet." 

"Y'mean our son is like some kind of unripe fruit?" 

"You could . . . say . . . that, I suppose." 

"Where is he?" 

"In here," I pat my abdomen. 

"You mean you ATE him!???" he asks, furious. 

"Of course not," I snort. "The children always grow inside the mother, then they come out." 

"Of where?" he demands, still not quite convinced. 

"Think, Goku. This is _our_ son. Meaning that we both produced him. Where do you think we had the oppurtunity to . . . _mix_?" 

"I don't know." How typical. 

"Listen, having sex is not a pointless excercise, it has a purpose. And that purpose is to produce children." 

"So, he's going to come out the next time we have sex?" He asks, taking a stab in the dark. 

"No, he's coming out in 7 months. And he is coming out of _there_." 

"Oh." 

"I am NOT going to explain this to you. Ever. Again." I cringe at the thought. Somethings are mean to be unspoken, no matter how ignorant your husband is. He reaches out, tentively, to rest a hand on my stomach. No words are spoken, as he nuzzles my neck, a silent apology. I feel better. 

If you want me to write a gratuitous sex scene, then e-mail me or sign my guestbook. I'll update this story if anyone likes it. Otherwise, I think I'll keep it like this. The trouble (sigh) with Goku and Chichi is that they usually can't act like lust crazed teenagers (like me) without being terribly out of character. I cringe slightly whenever I have to make a character OOC. Just a little squick of mine I'm trying to get rid of. 

  
  
  
BTW: If you think impure thoughts, the Nimbus doesn't support you. 

[Go back to Siara's Fanfics][1] var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit();

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/sabrinaamy/fanfics.html



	2. What Happens Next

I for one think I did a good job, but YOU on the other hand, will be disappointed... Goku's hand rests on my left shoulder, his chin on my right. Very, very slowly -- as if he's trying to be as inconspicuous as possible -- the hand slips down, pausing briefly over my breast, then resuming its journey to nestle comfortably against my hip. He slides over even closer to where I sit, sides pressing against each other. I turn my head slightly to look at him. 

Goku smiles sweetly, almost dumbly . . . and then I fell him squeezing my hip. His expression is as innocent as ever, but I swear-- 

His eyes are smoldering. 

He leans towards my face, tongue darting out to wet his lips, and I feel a delicious storm of nervousness and elation swirling round me. This new behaviour is both very like and very unlike Goku. Spontaneous, unpredictable, and sweet are all Goku virtues, but where did sexy, unsettling, and altogether intimidating come from? 

Oh Kame. Now *where* did he learn to kiss like that? I desperately want to come up for air, but just as deperately I want to stay the way I am. Lips gliding over his, hands in his hair, hands on the small of his back, pulling ever closer. And *his* hands are . . . everywhere. I gasp and take a deep breath when I finally pull away. The baka isn't even winded yet. He smirks. He actually *smirks* at me! 

Hands which were previously around my waist, manage to somehow ingratiate themselves under my bottom, lifting -- and very suddenly, I find myself on his lap. We're sitting (Goku indian style) in a modified spoon fashion. His searching, very active hands have moved themselves to my stomach again, the better to hold me closer I suppose. Oh! He's nibbling my neck. Ohhh. I'll . . . just . . . rest my head . . . back . . . on his . . . shoulder . . . and give him . . . some more room . . . to . . . nibble . . . 

I open my eyes and raise my head from where it's been lolling on Goku's shoulder. I wouldn't even have done this, but there's a slight chill -- 

Oh god. How did he manage to do that? My skirt lies discarded on the ground several feet away. Cursed clever, clever fingers. I make to get up and get my skirt -- I am NOT going to be caught naked by a passerby -- but Goku gives me a plaintive look. 

"There's no one around, Chichi," he asserts, sporting a most . . . persuasive . . . pout. "We're in the middle of nowhere." I think this over, rather quickly, as Goku is now licking my ear with that smoldering look back in his eyes. I settle myself firmly back into his lap. He moans slightly, wiggling his hips a bit. I feel something rub against my tail bone. That's IT! 

I get up in spite of my husband's protests, and turn to face him, hands on hips, hoping that I look intimidating despite the fact that I'm naked from the waist down. Maybe I shouldn't have looked at him. Kame he looks so . . . yummmmmmy . . . sitting amid grass and wildflowers, flushed, disheveled, lips slightly swollen, that strange glint in his eye . . . I struggle not to dive back down with him. 

"You," I point at my rather sulky husband, "You are going to take off those --" I wave in the general direction of his pants "-- right now. No more teasing." He looks shocked at first, then smiles, all traces of sulkiness gone. He stands, dusting imaginary dust off, then does as I say. Very obedient when he wants to be, my husband. //That's right, bend over for me sweet. You belong to me.// 

So how's that? I know I know, no sex. But isn't this better? ::cricket noises:: Okay...maybe not. But doesn't anyone like this new writing style? It's a slight variant from my usual kind. ::more cricket noises:: Okay fine! I know when someone wants a real sex scene. ::mutters to herself about people not appreciating her art:: Here's the deal: since this fic is rated PG-13 I obviously can't post a graphic sex scene here. BUT when I *do* get around to writing one (which I doubt will happen any time soon), I'll post that on my personal fanfic site: http://www.geocities.com/sabrinaamy/fanfics.html 

P.S. If I don't get comments on the new addition, or at least e-mails telling me to "write the damn sex scene already, we like your story" then you may expect the sex scene never to be written since I'm being sucked into yaoi writing and HP fandom more and more... You may never see Siara again! She's being dragged off by Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. ^_~ 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 geovisit(); 


End file.
